1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a power management method for a portable electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional portable electronic apparatus 120 and a power adapter 110 thereof. The portable electronic apparatus 120 includes a power manager 121, a controller 122 and a voltage division circuit constructed by resistors R1 and R2, and the power adapter 110 includes a voltage source VAC and a detecting circuit 111. When the power adapter 110 is connected to the portable electronic apparatus 120, the voltage source VAC provides an AC supply voltage to the power manager 121 of the portable electronic apparatus 120. The power manager 121 transmits a signal to notify the controller 122 about a connecting information of the portable electronic apparatus 120 and the power adapter 110. At the same time, the controller 122 can be informed of a type of the power adapter 110 by the voltage division circuit constructed by the resistors R1 and R2, or information provided by the detecting circuit 111. The controller 122 can also control the power manager 121 to limit an input current generated by the supply voltage according to the type of the power adapter 110 being informed, so as to avoid the power adapter 110 from generating an overload phenomenon.
In order to avoid the overload phenomenon in the conventional power adapter 110, hardware circuits are required to be additionally added in the power adapter 110 and its corresponding portable electronic apparatus 120. Therefore, additional costs are required in said convention technology which also reduces competitiveness of the product.